untitled for now
by Hell of a hound
Summary: Alucard king in the supernatural world, and CEO and businessman in the human world. Travel to England London, to deal with some rough vampires. But at the same time finds something much more valuable...
1. Chapter 1

**Im sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I have been busy like hell. And don't worry I haven't abandon my stories.**

* * *

(Alucard)

Romania

He was in the middle of a meeting with the vampire counsel, he was trying hard to hold focus on the subject at hand. However, it just seem more and more boring... Rubbing his eyes frustrated, he look at they other members.

"What was the subject again?" He asked, although it sounded like he couldn't careless. "We are talking about the group of young vampire that is making trouble at some bars in London." A blond one in light green clothing said, and looked down at some pipers.

"What do you propose we do, your majesty?"

"New question!" He said a brutally. "If you know this, what are you doing here? Find them this instinct and bring them to me." He barked, while sending them a hard look.

They others swallow nervously, and looked at each other. "Well!?" He asked impatiently.

"We just thought you wanted to know, and decide how to deal with them?" One with salt and pepper hair finally said, or more like wimped. Spineless coward he thought irritated. "And how am I supposed to deal with something that isn't here?" He could see some of them open there mouth to answer, but he never let them.

"I don't wanna hear it..." He hold up his hand. "I will travel to England..." He declared.

"If not to find those rough vampires, then at least to get away from those fools." He mumbled too low for they others to hear.

* * *

(Alucard)

London

Leaving his private airplane, he glide over the runway.

Once inside the airport, he marched over to the V.I.P baggage claim. Where his coffin was waiting, all his other belonging was already send to the five star hotel he was staying at. He had refused to in trust his coffin to anyone. Picking up the over 130 kg heavy casket, he threw it up on his shoulder like it was nothing.

Once outside he walked straight to the limousine that was waiting for him, putting the coffin inside the back he clamped in after. Sitting back as the driver turned on the car and pulled out of the airport, he decided to relax a little.

Once at the hotel, he marched straight in with coffin and all. Took the elevator to the penthouse, and placed his casket at the bottom at the king size bed.

Later that night.

He decided to check out that so called bar, where the young vampire was. A large man blocked the entrance the bar, and to his great annoying refused to move before he saw some I.D.

The man face paled when he slammed his I.D in the door mans face. "I... I'm sorry... Mr. Alucard I... Didn't..." He stutter pathetically, annoyed he order him to move and marched past him.

He knew that to his own kind was he their King, but to humans was he the CEO of the worlds biggest business empire and the most powerful business man.

It didn't take him long to find the vampires, walking to the backroom he walked in like he had every right. There was three vampires, two male and one female. Hide his present from them so he will appear like a human. He watch the feed of a man disgusted, not by the feeding, but watching them eat was like watch spoiled two years old without manner eat. "That is just disgusting, were you never learned manners?" He asked and get their attention in the progress. "Who is this joke?" One of the males asked, and looked at the others. "Don't know." The female said. "What does it matter who he is? Let's drink his blood." The last one said, and jump up and bite into his neck and drinker deeply. "Wow you have to try this, it's..." The male said, but suddenly stumbled back. "What is happening? My body hurts so much..."

"You shouldn't take what isn't yours..." A pipe like think shot out of the palm of his hands made of something black and red, and drilled themselves deeply into the mans forearms. He smirked as he felt his shadows pipes drain the other vampire for blood who had tried drinking his blood. "I'm taking it back, and draining you dry too!" He watch satisfied as the young vampire turned from a healthy looking male to dry out corpse and then to dust, it all happened ind just a few seconds. "Who wanna be next..?" He asked, and turned to the other two. "Who are you..." The male whisper horrified, while the female just stared at him. Smirking, he finely let his present be known to them. The pressure from his present along crated some of the walls and blasted out the windows, and let his shadow seal off the room. He watch satisfied as the terror was been painted on their faces, he just loved it, the helplessness and terror in them, especially the likes of those, someone who had just been vampires for a few month and suddenly believed themselves to be at the same line as a god.

A few moments later he walked out the room along, that looked completely normal like the brutally slaughter had never taking place.

Walking down the street to enjoy the night air, he stopped suddenly when he felt his beast inside him. "What?" He asked, but only get his beast to whine about wanted to go somewhere. Rolling his eyes, he decided to see what it was his beast wanted.

A little surprised, as he when he found himself in front of a hospital. What was it with his beast, was he hungry still and wanted some blood bags?.. Turning to leave, or tried. But as soon as he did, his beast furiously scratches on his mind desperately wanted control and go. "Fine I'll go, calm down!" Turning into mist he glide along, until he come to a room in the maternity ward. Inside was a man who look proudly down at a woman who was holding something in her arms, he glide over to see what it was. In the woman's arms was A little girl with a bit of blond hair and big blue eyes. It took him a second to realise, that his beast was purring out to the little girl. Narrow his eyes confused at that odd behaviour. But in that same moment the girl look up and straight at him, like she knew he was there, and began to giggle and smile at him with sparkling blue eyes. And in that vary moment something awakened in him, a deep need for the little girl to protect her and be with her. It was also now he realised that his beast was purring the same word over and over. "Mate..."

Finally he had found her, no long did he have to suffer the pain and loneliness of walking the night alone.

He turned to leave, to his beast clear dismay should one judges from its whining and complains. "Enough! I can't take her now..." He barked. "We will let her grow up as a human, and when the time is right she will be ours!" Satisfied with the answer, his beast calm down. And he walked to his hotel to sleep the day away, dreaming of his mate.

* * *

 **Ps. I'm having trouble finding a good name for this one, if you have one please tell me...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter. Hope you like it. Ps sorry you any spelling or grammar errors.**

* * *

(Alucard)

18 years later.

He was sitting in his office in his building in London, looking at his phone. Or he was looking at the manny pictures he had of his Seras, yeah he was might stalking her a bit... Okay much.

Looking up when he head a knock on the door, he didn't even got to give the person permission to enter. Before a blond girl with barely any clothes walked in "hey babe..." She said trying to sound seducing... "Can I help you?" The girl lean over his desk, robing her breast in his face. "No... I was wondering if I could help you..." He smirkers and walk around the desk, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer. "Oh..? With what?" The girl placed her hand on his chest, and smiled with triumph. "With some stress realising... And fun... Just say what you need..." She robed him through his pants. "Want..." He slid his hand down her chine and to her throat, he closed his hand around it and slowly squeezed. "I know what." The girl lean in. "What?"

"I'm finely getting rid of this annoying trash."

"What trash...?" She asked a little confused.

"You!" He pulled her dangerously close, and looked her straight in her eyes. His eyes shift from brown to his red one, and he tighten his grab around her neck to she couldn't breath. "You. Are. Fired! And I'll make sure you never get hired anywhere ever again." He said with deadly ice cold voice. "How dare you come in here? Calling me babe? And tough me with your disgusting hands?only my queen Can call my names! Only my Seras can toughs me!" Two guards came in and grab hold of the girl, and looked at him expectantly. "Get that thing out of my sight!" He ordered the guards. "I don't wanna see it at any of my properties ever again!" Walking passed them he was boiling with rage, only one thing or person could calm him down. "If you will excuse me... I got a desk and a suit to burn, maybe some body parts too..."

Turning to mist, he slide into that police station his Seras worked at. She was too young to be an officer, but the captain had agreed to let her be the person who took out the trash and stuff like that. Just being in his girl present had a calming effect on him, and his beast purred content out to her.

He couldn't wait to he could make her his, although she was old enough for him to date her and have a relationship with her. He wanted to wait to she became a detective like her late father was, like she always wanted. And then he will win her, show her how much he worship her, she will be his queen and he will never be alone again.

* * *

(Seras)

Age 23.

She walk in to the police station, happily greeting her coworkers. "Seras, do you have a moment?" Her captain asked her. "Sure." She walked into his office. "So... What is it?"

"I have case I want you to check out."

"What case? What is it about?" Her captain pull out a case file from one of his drawers. "Here take a look at this, and can you check out the man named Alucard?"

"Sure." She agreed. "So this Alucard... Is he our suspect or a witness?" She asked and tilt her head to the side. "Actually we don't know... If you read the file Seras will you se what I mean."

"Oh, okay..." She said a bit unsure.

Later.

Standing in front of a big mansions, she took some deep breath to calm her nerves. "Who is it?" A rude voice sounded, when she press the doorbell on the gates. "Uhm... It's the police... Could I get in I have some questions for mister Alucard."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Well... No."

"Then I must ask you to leave!"

"Wait! Can you ask him when he will have time?"

"Master Alucard is a really busy man, so no!"

"I'm not going to leave till I talk to mister Alucard!" She said and sat down at the gate stubbornly.

* * *

(Alucard)

In the afternoon.

Sitting in his home office, he was almost done with the last paper work. Looking out the window, just to see the rain was purring down.

"What!?" He snapped at his beast constant whining. "Mate..." He sign. "I miss her too..."

"Mate... go to mate."

"I can't! Not yet at least." His beast decided to retreated back into his mind, to sulk probably.

Some one knock on the door. "Come in." He said without looking up. "Master, there is a girl at the gate that refuse to leave." He finally looked up at the bulky man. "What girl?"

"A police officer, I believe she said she was a detective."

"What does she want?"

"She said, she refused to leave till she had spoken to you."

"Alright, you are dismissed."

The man was about to leave when he called out. "Wait! How long have the girl been there?"

"5 hours or so."

After the man had finally left, he locked into his laptop and pull of the video from the camera at the front gate. When he saw who was sitting at the gate, with her knees pulled up to her chest. Was he out the door like his life depended on it, he was at the gate in 2 second flat. "You stupid little girl..." He said with a soft smile, and picked up an ice cold, socking wet Seras. Laying his suit jacket over her, he carried her inside.

"Th-thank you." She said when he gave her a mock with hot chocolate. "So..." He said, pretending to not know her name. "Seras..."

"So Seras, what can I do for you?" He asked and sat down in front of her. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about John hunter..."

"Oh, yeah. John such a tragedy... To end his life in a rain of bullets." He said "did you know, I had just closed a deal with him?" Seras looked at him over the edge of her mock. "Well, i didn't know that mister Alu..."

"Vlad." He interrupted her. "Excuse me, what?"

"You can call me Vlad, Seras."

"OK. Vlad... So tell me how can you business client die in a rain of bullets and you walk away without a scratch?"

"Normal bullets is of little to no harm to me." He smirker playfully at her. "My dear." She looked at him sceptical. "Right..." She said. "So in what category should I place you? A witness or a suspect?" He looked at her curiously, waiting to she what she decides. "If you tell the truth and you were just walk along side him, then you will be a witness. But if it was scene you set to make it look like you were just catch in the crossfire, then you will be a suspect." He found it quit amusing how his Seras was rambling on and on about if he was a suspect or witness, and couldn't stop the soft smile on his lips. "Listen Seras... If had wanted him dead will I've killed him myself. But I did get a little chat with his shooter, before his soul cross the trash hole."

"Uhm.. Okay..." She said a bit nervous. "Calm down, I'll never hurt you." He sign. "But anyway, he said he did it for money, and he only pulled the trigger."

Seras looked at him with raised eyebrows. "So you like to play cop?"

"Yes, if it's with you. I like to play anything... Police girl."


End file.
